


Help

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [12]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie's in a spot of bother. Who does he go to for help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

Jackie knew it was bad when she heard Robbie's usual knock on her door at 2am of their long weekend off. Yes, it was his usual knock, but it was more urgent. As if he was desperate for her help.

Pulling herself out of bed, Jackie pulled on the baggy old jumper next to her bed and made her way to the door. She could hear Robbie's laboured breathing through the door, so she worked hard on opening the door as fast as she could. He really had her worried.

Upon opening the door, Jackie found Robbie leaning against the door frame. His face was heavily bruised and it was obvious there had been some bleeding as she could just make out the dry blood as well. She was more worried when she saw Robbie flinch as he coughed; it was obvious there was also some damage to his ribs.

"What the hell happened to you, Robbie?" Jackie questioned worriedly as she helped Robbie to her sofa.

"One of the guys I've got on the wrong side of in the past caught up with me," Robbie croaked out. "Decided that my handsome looks weren't roguish enough. Got his guys to lay into me."

"So, you decided to come here," Jackie smiled, glad Robbie had thought of her when he needed help. "And wake me up to tend to your wounds. Actually thought that you were the type to lick your own wounds rather than ask for help."

"When I was younger I would have just gone home," Robbie explained. "But now that I'm older and I don't heal as good as I used to, I thought it would be better to get some help."

Jackie just smiled at her partner. He could be charming when he wanted to and whenever that charm was directed at her it went straight to her heart. She loved him and him showing her his vulnerability was a sign for her that he was finally letting her in. Letting her help.

**Author's Note:**

> Help by The Beatles


End file.
